Harry Potter, El principe de los mestizos
by LeoHagrid
Summary: En privet drive Harry se plantea los últimos hechos de su 5º año, Voldemort busca la manera de desequilibrar emocionalmente a Harry. Para los que siguen esta historia estoy haciendo unos cambios espero que en poco tiempo tener los cambios hechos
1. Capitulo 1

**Harry Potter y el príncipe de los mestizos**

**Cap. I**

**¿La muerte del niño-que-vivió?**

La vida en el barrio de Little Whigning se podría decir que es bastante aburrida, ya que sólo variaban los jardines y los números de las casas. Aunque no se repetía el calor asfixiante del verano pasado, no estaba tan regulado el uso del agua, por lo que los autos brillaban, los jardines estaban más verdes y llenos de vida.

En el número 4 de Privet Drive, no era la excepción, pero lo extraño era que ese verano una mujer delgada y de cabello rubio, que no era más que Petunia Dursley estaba arreglando el jardín en vez de un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes con una curiosa cicatriz. Éste último se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado, pero por decisión propia, muy a menudo se lo podía ver por la ventana, pero la mayoría de las veces era por la noche.

Había pasado una semana, una semana sin novedades de ningún tipo, ni de la orden del fénix, ni de Ron, ni de Hermione. No había carta de Sirius… en ésta parte el niño-que-vivió no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran por sus opacados verdes ojos, ya no tenían el brillo característico en ellos. No podía sacar la imagen de lo sucedido en el cuarto del velo, como caía Sirius a través de ese velo dejándolo solo. Todas las noches esa bendita pesadilla que lo atormenta sin contar la profecía que lo dejaba a él como el verdugo de toda la comunidad mágica, ya que si no lo vence estarían condenados a una época de terror a manos del mago más tenebroso y poderoso de los últimos cien años.

El hecho de estar casi incomunicado no ayudaba para nada al humor y temperamento de Harry, no tener noticias, dejarlo afuera cuando era él el encargado de acabar con Lord Voldemort. El estado emocional era un sin fin de altibajos, pasaba del llanto por la perdida de Sirius al odio hacia Voldemort, Bellatrix y Colagusano, y a la ira hacia Dumbledore por sus medias verdades y todo lo que le ocultó por "su bien" por "querer protegerlo". La rabia, el dolor y la frustración estaban presentes en Harry que caminaba por la habitación como león enjaulado, en su rostro se podían ver las diferentes expresiones que una persona podría tener, pero los más presentes eran la desesperación y la del dolor. Los sentimientos de soledad y de dolor de su corazón desolado, la falta de cariño en su vida, la maldición de ser Harry Potter, la risa estridente y fría de Voldemort que se hacía eco en su atormentada y perturbada mente, las voces de sus padres antes de morir, la cara de sorpresa de Sirius mientras caía por el velo y la impotencia de ver como moría Cedric hacían que se haga las mismas preguntas y que todavía no encontraba una respuesta positiva, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién o quienes?

Ahora se ponía a ver las acciones de los magos más poderosos de la actualidad, uno del lado oscuro, otro del lado del bien y por último estaba el ministro de la magia, esto por ordenarlos de alguna manera a los hechos y acciones de estos personajes en la guerra que comenzó. Uno busca matarlo, el otro busca protegerlo y el último buscaba desacreditarlo. Uno lo engaño para poder tener el conocimiento del contenido de la profecía y así poder acabar con su vida, el otro le oculta información muy valiosa haciendo alusión que es por su bien estar, pero esa información dicha a tiempo no hubiera costado una vida o si solo le decían que lo iban a intentar engañar esa vida quitada no sería la de su padrino y el último lo tilda de loco y la comunidad mágica hace eco de eso. Uno no puede acercarse a él, el otro lo tiene encerrado y vigilado como si fuera el peor de los criminales, claro por "su bien" le dicen, ahora el último ¿me va a venir a pedir perdón? ¿O va a hacer política conmigo? Y la comunidad mágica ¿ahora me cree? ¿Me quiere porque piensa si lo detuve una vez lo puedo hacer de nuevo? y así salvar su pellejo de nuevo. Lord Voldemort nunca oculto sus intenciones hacia Harry Potter, en cambio Dumbledore… ¿Qué más sabe y no le cuenta?

-¿Cómo puede ser? – se preguntó Harry

-¿Cómo puede ser que Dumbledore me haga daño?

-¿Cómo puede ser que me dañe igual o más que Voldemort?

-¿Para qué…? – se cuestionaba

A esta altura el dolor en su pecho era muy fuerte y no había nadie para consolarlo, nadie para abrazarlo, nadie para confortarlo ¿a caso esto es ser egoísta? ¿Es, pensar en uno, el querer un abrazo? ¿El querer que alguien te consuele? ¿El querer desahogarse o descargarse? ¿Es ser egoísta el querer que alguien te contenga?

-¿Hermione, donde estas? – dijo en un suspiro que ni siquiera escucho

Luego del suspiro la imagen de Hermione cayendo inconsciente por la maldición de Doholov llegó golpeando fuerte su mente. Donde ahora llegaba el sentimiento de culpa por no haberle hecho caso, si solo la hubiera escuchado Sirius estaría vivo, si le hubiera hecho caso con lo de oclumencia, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso ninguno de ellos hubiera estado cerca de la muerte y Neville no habría sentido lo que sufrieron sus padres antes de llegar a la locura a manos de Bellatrix. La angustia en su pecho crecía de manera alarmante, sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar y no podía, sentía como su dolor lo desgarraba por dentro y como también su corazón lloraba, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Se sentía solo aunque sabía que había gente que lo quería como los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley. Ojoloco y demás miembros de la orden del fénix que velaban por su bienestar, nadie lo hacia como Hermione.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Inglaterra una joven y preciosa adolescente de 16 años se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo, algo no la dejaba dormirse, algo la incomodaba, algo muy dentro suyo le decía que él estaba mal, muy mal, pero estaba segura que había algo más que la muerte de Sirius y lo iba a averiguar. Trataba de relajarse para poder conciliar el sueño pero no podía, no podía sacar de su cabeza el que Harry estaba mal, ese muchacho de pelo negro azabache y revuelto, con unos ojos verdes en los cuales se perdía, ese muchacho del que se enamoró…

-Harry… - suspiró Hermione - ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una creciente angustia, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, esta angustia era muy grande y solo lo podía estar sintiendo una persona.

-¿Harry, que te pasa? – preguntó sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera marcando su bello rostro.

En Privet Drive Harry seguía con su dolor en el pecho, el cual iba en aumento, como a su vez las ganas de luchar disminuían, se estaba dejando morir, estaba dando por perdida la batalla antes de empezarla. La punzada en el pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ahora tenía que aguantar el dolor de la cicatriz.

-¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba! – dijo con marcada ironía mientras se agarraba la cabeza

No solo se torturaba el mismo con los sucesos de su quinto año en Hogwarts, sino que las torturas, ahora estaban en manos de Voldemort. Pero no fue una imagen, no ahora era todo distinto. Todo se volvió blanco, muy blanco como la leche, a lo lejos se distinguían cuatro figuras que se iban acercando, de las cuales un iba más adelante que las demás, todos con túnicas negras y capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros. Las figuras se hacían cada vez más grandes a medida que se acercaban a Harry. Pudo distinguir que eran dos figuras altas, una de estatura media como si se tratara de una mujer y por último a una más baja, mientras más se acercaban el dolor de la cicatriz era mayor, brillaba intensamente como si se fuese abrir.

-¿Tanto miedo de mostrar el rostro? – dijo Harry

-¿Miedo? … ¿a quién? – contestó el que estaba más adelantado

-¿Si no hay miedo, para que se lo tapan? – retrucó Harry

-¿Así está mejor? – respondió Voldemort bajando su capucha

-Si, ¿y los demás? – dijo Harry

-No tientes tu suerte Potter – dijo el otro de los encapuchados

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos acá? – decía Harry – Malfoy ¿supongo que los demás son Bellatrix y Peter?

-Supones bien – respondió Bellatrix, al escucharla su ira comenzó a crecer

-¿Percibo enojo, ira u odio en tus ojos? – preguntó socarronamente Voldemort - ¿preparado Lucius?

El dolor, la impotencia y el odio estaban presentes en Harry, no podía creer que no solo Voldemort entrara en su mente sino que también sus mortifagos, no entendía como, pero lo iba a averiguar en seguida. Lo que era una habitación blanca ahora lucía como una taberna o bar muy desalineado, como cabeza de cerdo, un hombre se encontraba apoyado en la barra dando la espalda a una pareja, de golpe el hombre se levanta como para irse del lugar, pero ella también se levanta y se dirige hacia el hombre y se logra escuchar…

-_"…el único con el poder de vencer al señor oscuro se acerca… nacido de aquellos que lo hayan desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…"_

Luego un remolino de imágenes lo envolvió para dar en un lugar lúgubre, en penumbras, donde se ve a la misma persona que estaba de espaldas contándole a Voldemort lo escuchado, haciendo que sonriera.

-Por tu nacimiento…tus padres murieron – se escucho una voz fría

Otra vez el remolino de imágenes, hizo que el cuarto lúgubre cambie a otro totalmente distinto, era un apartamento amplio y luminoso ocupado por una pareja de aurores que mantenían una cruenta lucha con cuatro mortifagos, los cuales estaban ganando terreno al punto de desarmarlos…

-¡Crucio! – luego de esto se escucharon los gritos de dolor por parte de ambos

Harry estaba siendo testigo de la tortura que sufrieron Frank y Alice Longbotton, no lo pudo resistir y una lágrima cayó por su rostro, no pudo resistir el ver como una persona era llevada por el dolor que le infringía la maldición cruciatus a perder la cordura.

-Por tu culpa los Longbotton fueron torturados, no podía ser que un recién nacido venza al Señor Oscuro – dijo Bellatrix - ¡teníamos que encontrarlo!

Una brisa empezó a mover las túnicas y los cabellos de los presentes, la magia de Harry se estaba manifestando y eso no era nada bueno. Los rostros de los mortifagos mostraban asombro y miedo, salvo el de Voldemort que estaba impasible, en cambio se podía ver que el odio se apoderaba de él.

-Bueno Peter…es tu turno – dijo con una sonrisa al ver que estaba logrando su cometido

Nuevamente el remolino de imágenes lo depositaron en un valle, en el valle de Godric para ser más exactos. Un hombre de baja altura se dirigía a una bella casa de dos pisos, donde lo esperaban tres personas adultas con un bebe…

-¡Peter! Pasa – dijo una mujer de bellos ojos verdes – tardaste mucho nos preocupaste

-Lo siento Lily, pero con estos tiempos quería estar seguro de que no me siguieran – se excuso

-¡Amigo llegaste! – exclamó James

-James, Sirius ¡que gusto verlos! – dijo Peter - ¿y Remus?

-¿Peter donde tienes la cabeza? Se acerca la luna llena y ya sabes lo que pasa – explicó James

-James, sigo sosteniendo lo mismo – decía Sirius – sería un blanco seguro y nadie pensaría que es él…

-¿el qué soy? – pregunto Peter y tanto James y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Vamos a hacer el encantamiento _Fidelius_ y queríamos que Sirius sea el guardián, pero el dice que nadie pensaría que lo fueras tu – explicó Lily con suma paciencia – ya que Dumbledore piensa que es Sirius el guardián – completó

-Me parece bien – dijo Peter con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que sólo Sirius se dio cuenta

Prepararon todo para poder realizar el encantamiento, mientras Sirius observaba las reacciones y actitudes de Peter. Cuando hubieron terminado se despidieron y cada uno por su lado, los Potter entraron a su casa, Sirius preocupado se fue para su casa, mientras que un Peter muy contento por poder entregarle a su amo a los Potter por otro lado.

Ahora el remolino de imágenes lo llevaron a una mansión de apariencia lúgubre y tenebrosa que de verla daba escalofríos, al cruzar la puerta de entrada, la imagen cambió a un lugar oscuro, con la iluminación que era proporcionada por una antorchas y el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Frente a esta chimenea había un sillón que a los pies se movía una serpiente, en ese sillón se encontraba el amo de Peter Pettigrew conocido también como Colagusano, el amo conocido como Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, Tom Marvolo Riddle o Lord Voldemort para los valientes que osan llamarlo así o ya-sabes-quien por el resto del mundo.

-¿Qué información tan importante tienes para mi? – preguntó Voldemort

-Se…se…Señor ¿es verdad lo de la profecía? – pregunto Peter

-Así es

-¿y que tiene que encontrar al hijo de una pareja?

-Al punto Colagusano que estoy perdiendo la paciencia

-Si…si…disculpe amo, le puedo entregar a los Potter…

A esta altura enterarse de esta manera de lo sucedido por parte del propio Voldemort no era nada agradable. Sus sentimientos eran totalmente negativos, la ira, la cólera, el coraje y el odio estaban latentes en el ambiente, el poder de Harry se estaba descontrolando, se podía sentir, Voldemort esbozaba una sonrisa. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron oscuros, la cicatriz le dolía y ardía mucho, como si se estuviera abriendo, el único pensamiento era el de acabar con todo, matar a Voldemort, Malfoy, Bellatrix y Colagusano, si era necesario morir, moriría con tal de que termine esta pesadilla. Voldemort tenía le expresión de estar concentrado para mantenerse allí, mientras que Harry se concentraba en querer atacar y lastimar lo más posible a sus visitantes, ya que supuso que estando en su mente lo podría aprovechar para que sintieran el dolor, aunque no lo sufrieran físicamente si mentalmente. Para lograrlo tendría que hacer lo que no podía hacer con Snape, concentrarse, y eso hizo concentró todo su ser para que no pudieran escapar y así poder atacarlos.

Mientras pasaba esto en Privet Drive, en el cuartel de la orden del fénix comenzaron a saltar todas las alarmas que había colocado en Privet Drive para la protección de Harry en su estancia allí. Lo que provocó el pánico en los habitantes del cuartel, los Weasley, Remus, Ojoloco, Tonks, Kingsley, Luna y Neville…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado Remus

-¡Están saltando todas las alarmas! – exclamó Kingsley

-Pero… ¿están atacando? – Preguntó Tonks alarmada por el hecho

-No puede ser – susurró Remus

-¿Quién está de guardia hoy? – preguntó Kingsley

-Mundungus – respondió Ojoloco

-¿Por qué no dio la alarma? – preguntó Arthur

-Si llegó a irse de nuevo de la guardia lo mato – dijo Remus

-No creo que… - decía Tonks pero fue interrumpida

-¿Por qué no llamamos a Sra. Figg? – preguntó Arthur – perdón Tonks

-No hay problema – contestó la chica

Cuando estaban por llamar a la Señora Figg, se oyó que alguien llamaba desde la chimenea con urgencia, haciendo que todos salgan para ver quien era y mandando a los chicos a sus habitaciones, haciendo que ellos se reúnan en un solo cuarto.

En tanto en un lugar alejado de todo, con muchos encantamientos anti-muggles se hallaba un hombre de pelo grasiento, nariz ganchuda, que estaba asombrado por el repentino ataque que se llevaba a cabo por parte de su Señor y tres mortifagos más, a un joven que según él no había aprendido lo suficiente para cerrarle la mente al Señor Oscuro. Pero no había podido avisar del ataque a Dumbledore y dudaba mucho que Potter pudiera resistir tamaño ataque mental. Aunque todavía no entendía el motivo por el cual ese Potter era tan importante y el líder de la orden del fénix lo protegía tanto. Pero eso ahora no importaba, tenía que buscar la manera de avisar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando estaba por salir algo llamó su atención, Bellatrix, Lucius y Colagusano se retorcían como si estuvieran sufriendo una sesión de cruciatus, mientras su amo hacía grandes esfuerzos…

-Potter – murmuró antes de salir

-Albus Dumbledore, despacho del director, Hogwarts – dijo claramente una vez que encontró la manera de comunicarse con una chimenea segura para poder hablar

-Dime – apremió Dumbledore

-Ataque a Potter

-¿Cuando?

-Ya lo están atacando

-¡¿Cómo!

-Mentalmente, y dudo que pueda aguantar mucho más no es sólo el sino que también Malfoy, Black y Pettigrew

-No lo subestimes, voy para allá, ven cuanto puedas

-Ver para creer – murmuro mientras volvía a la habitación

Mientras que en Grimmauld Place todo era una alboroto, las alarmas, los habitantes y encima ahora tenían una noticia de Arabella que llamaba de parte de Mundungus para contarla…

-Rápido, algo raro está pasando, se siente una magia poderosa, está haciendo temblar la casa e hizo estallar los vidrios, los Dursley salieron de la casa muy asustados, hay que hacer algo – decía Arabella – Mundungus está viendo si hay alguien por los alrededores de la casa

-Está bien Arabella, gracias – contestó Kingsley

Todos los presentes estaban en estado de shock, habían saltado las alarmas, Harry estaba en peligro, todo era un caos, los chicos desde las escaleras escucharon el mensaje de la Sra. Figg, los adultos trataban de organizarse por si era un ataque directo, pero…

-No voy a esperar más, me voy a aparecer – dijo un desolado y desesperado Remus

-Remus, no puedes los muggles… - decía Arthur

-¡Me importa muy poco los muggles! – gritó Remus -¡¡SE TRATA DE HARRY!

-¿y… si se trata de un ataque de los mortifagos? – preguntó Kingsley

-Pues…pobre de ellos si se topan en mi camino – contestó muy suave, con un brillo en los ojos muy poco común en el, dando entender que no era muy alentador el resultado de un enfrentamiento

Harry está usando todo lo que podía para devolverles lo que le estaban dando a él, supuso que su cicatriz sangraba al sentir que algo más denso que una lágrima recorría su cara hasta llegar a su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre. Su deseo era únicamente el poder dañarlos, hacerles sentir parte de su dolor. Ahora los que tenían cara de pánico eran Colagusano, Lucius y Bellatrix al ver la cara y la mirada del niño-que-vivió, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su amo y para terror de ellos no podía dominarlo, ya que se estaba acercando.

-Es hora de devolverles un poco de lo que dan – dijo Harry con la voz cargada de odio

Lo que pasó después fue ver la cara de asombro del Lord al sentir los gritos de dolor de sus mortifagos y verlos retorciéndose de dolor como lo hacían los Longbotton cuando fueron torturados por sus seguidores.

-Muy buena demostración de poder Potter – siseó Voldemort

-Gracias

-¿Te crees tan poderoso como para batirte conmigo?

-Probemos y veremos que pasa

En ese momento se aparecían Remus, Arthur y Kingsley provenientes del cuartel general con sus varitas en alto preparados para atacar, dando un susto de muerte a los Dursley y a los curiosos. Remus se dirigió hacia los Dursley con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nosotros no le hicimos nada – se excuso Vernon muy asustado – solo se encerró, no le hicimos nada.

Ante este comentario solo miró a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Harry, tanto Arthur como Kingsley comprendieron la expresión del licántropo y lo acompañaban en sentimiento. En ese momento escucharon un plop, alguien se aparecía y todos levantaron sus varitas apuntando en diferentes direcciones con intenciones de atacar…

-Bajen las varitas – dijo Dumbledore con un semblante serio y mirando hacia el número 4, ya que podía sentir el poder de la magia que desprendía Harry – hay que…

-ah!...aaaAAHH!... – se escucha el grito de Harry (al estilo del grito de Morfeo en Matriz, cuando se suelta de las esposas)

-Pero ¿Qué… - trató de decir Mundungus

-AAAAHHHH! – grito Harry

Seguido de ese grito un destello de luz muy fuerte y luego se escuchó un fuerte estallido que destruyó gran parte de la casa, sin llegar a derrumbarse, pero dañándola notoriamente, para luego no escucharse más nada, todo era silencio que fue roto por…

-Harry… - dijeron al unísono todos los presentes (que eran magos)

Antes de la explosión, en la mente de Harry, se encontraban ahí parados de frente, se miraban con sumo odio, pero uno lo hacía con suficiencia y el otro con el odio en su más puro estado. La concentración se podía apreciar en ambos rostros, como también un aura que rodeaba a ambos cuerpos, cosa que sorprendió a los dos pero ninguno lo hizo notar, Harry quería terminar con todo, estaba harto, quería vivir en o morir en paz, por lo que estaba tratando de liberar todo su poder mágico. Sin saber como atacó al mismo tiempo que Voldemort, haciendo que choquen las maldiciones, sus ataques formaron una esfera de energía que se iba acercando a uno como a otro según la fuerza, ambos hacían esfuerzos para que esa esfera fuera hacia el lado opuesto a ellos. Todo pasó muy rápido la esfera explotó estando más cerca de Harry que de Voldemort, pero ambos quedaron lastimados por la explosión, aunque la peor parte se la llevó Harry.

En tanto en la mansión donde estaban los mortifagos, éstos quedaban sorprendidos al ver como gritaban sus compañeros y amo, el cual tenía un aura que lo rodeaba, quedaron en estado de shock con el último grito de su amo, ya que todos quedaron inconscientes. El más sorprendido de todos era Severus Snape, que no podía creer que Potter pudiera llegar a hacer el daño que podía percibir, ahora comprendió que era el momento indicado para partir.

-¿Rodolphus, te encargas? – preguntó Severus

-¿Tu que harás? – respondió

-Sabes perfectamente, que me tengo que presentar con Dumbledore en Hogwarts y que no puedo desaparecer por mucho tiempo – contestó, añadiendo – ahí tienes las pociones revitalizadoras para que les sean suministradas.

Mientras Snape se aparecía en Privet Drive, en distintas partes de Inglaterra se producían reacciones similares, tanto en Grimmauld Place, como en la casa de los Granger y como todo aquel que tiene algún lazo ya sea sentimental o no con Harry.

-Harry…Harry no – dijo Hermione dejando caer el libro que estaba leyendo, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar por la opresión en el pecho que tenía.

-Harry… - dijo Ron dejando caer el vaso que tenía en la mano, mientras que Ginny al ver a su hermano rompió a llorar, Neville con el semblante serio, pero triste trataba de consolar a Ginny, mientras que Luna palmeaba la espalda de Ron, sin su brillo característico en sus grises ojos. Los adultos no entendían la reacción de los chicos, pero la angustia les llegaba y eso les hacía presentir lo peor.

Mientras tanto lo que veía Snape no era para nada alentador, Remus Lupin de rodillas con una actitud de derrota que era consolado por un apesadumbrado Arthur y Kingsley junto con Mundungus no comprendían como pudo pasar algo así, dirigió la mirada hacia la casa semidestruida y que sintió como la magia que desprendía se hacía cada vez más débil a diferencia de su amo, que estaba débil pero estable, sin embargo esta estaba desapareciendo como si se estuviera muriendo, entonces comprendió y corrió hacia los escombros del segundo piso. Al llegar donde estaba el director Dumbledore, la escena era desalentadora, el rostro del profesor estaba tenso, preocupado y triste, se estaba esforzando para poder quitar los escombros de encima de Potter. Se puso a ayudarlo para poder quitar el cuerpo del chico, una vez al descubierto el cuerpo, las prendas estaban rasgadas y quemadas, dejando ver heridas. Sin embargo se detuvo en su cicatriz que sangraba como si fuese recién hecha.

-Hay que verificar que se haya roto la conexión que hicieron – dijo preocupado Snape

-Si pero…

-cof cof cof – tosió Harry escupiendo sangre

-Si lo perdemos…estamos perdidos – completó Dumbledore

Al salir de la casa se encontraban las personas del ministerio para poder arreglar el hecho de la explosión y modificarles la memoria a los curiosos. Pero todos se quedaron congelados al ver el estado de Harry Potter que era llevado en brazos de Snape, mientras Albus hacía un traslador para llevarlo a San Mungo. Remus corrió hasta Harry, logrando tener un peor panorama del asunto, la vida del hijo de su amigo se estaba apagando y el sin poder hacer nada.

-Arthur, ve al cuartel y avisa que hay reunión – dijo el anciano mago y girando para el lado de Kingsley dijo – arma una guardia las 24 hs en la habitación de Harry y que un miembro de la orden esté dentro.

-Mundungus, vigila que todo quede en orden acá

-Remus, vamos no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Snape

-Lo siento – contestó y toco el traslador.

Mientras todos estaban shockeados por los hechos acontecidos, que fueron aprovechados por una astuta reportera para sacar fotos y escabullirse por los jardines como un escarabajo sin que nadie lo viera para ir rumbo al hospital de enfermedades y lesiones mágicas.

9


	2. Capitulo 2

**Harry Potter y el príncipe de los mestizos**

**Cap. 2**

**Agonía**

La llegada a San Mungo no pasó desapercibida, ya por el sólo hecho de que tres hombres trajeran a un adolescente lleno de heridas, con sangre que le salía por la boca cada vez que tosía y que ese adolescente no era más ni menos que Harry Potter el "niño-que-vivió" en el que algunos tenían la esperanza que vuelva a salvarlos de otra época de terror y miedo. Al ver bien a los acompañantes del muchacho, vieron al director de Hogwarts y a dos profesores según había trascendido Snape y Lupin, todos con los rostros preocupados.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó un sanador que pasaba por ahí – rápido síganme

-¿Su nombre si es tan amable? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Ah si perdonen, soy Tony Cucciuffo, estuve en Hufflepuff – contestó el sanador

-Ahora deposítenlo en aquella cama, si me permiten que lo revise, me gustaría tener más espacio

-Espero que no le importe que haya alguien en la habitación – dijo Dumbledore

-Mientras nos dejen trabajar, no veo inconvenientes – contestó el sanador mientras enchufaba a Harry como si estuviera en coma (todos los aparatitos, jejeje)

-¿Cómo está? – se animó a preguntar Remus

-Mal, muy mal, tiene muchas heridas internas, sumadas las externas y hasta que no estén los resultados de los análisis no sabremos que más nos podemos encontrar– respondió Tony

-Creo que tendríamos que darle una poción, para que se recupere por lo menos físicamente – dijo Snape

-¿Cuál? – peguntó interesado Dumbledore, mientras que Remus ya estaba en otro mundo ajeno

-La misma que le preparé para el Señor Oscuro y los demás – contestó

-¿Cómo quedaron ellos? – preguntó interesado

-Mal, pero el que sufrió menos fue él, los demás están igual que Potter

-¿Está débil, pero estable?

-Si

-Ya veo, no se esperaba esta explosión del poder de Harry

-Yo creo que buscaba otra cosa

-Si, pero ¿Qué?

Cuando llegó Kingsley al ministerio, se puso a hacer el encargo que le hizo el director y se concentró en poner a los que más confianza les tenía y a los que no los ponía con él o con Tonks, para poder tenerlos vigilados. Una vez terminado el diagrama se lo entregó a su superior para que lo apruebe, pero éste se lo llevó al ministro de la magia para que lo autorice y el ministro puso la firma y se dirigió a San Mungo.

Mientras en Grimmauld Place, cuando apareció Arthur fue atosigado a preguntas por todos, que hablaban y gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se le sumaran los chicos al descontrol que se estaba produciendo, hasta que el retrato de la Sra. Black gritó

-¡INMUNDICIAS Y DESECHOS DE LA SOCIEDAD ¿POR QUE NO SE DEJAN DE GRITAR! ¡UDS QUE PROFANAN EL HOGAR DE LA NOBLE CASA DE LOS SAGRE PURA BLACK! ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE… - vociferaba la señora Black hasta que entre Tonks y Arthur lograron hacerla callar

-Bueno gracias a la Sra. Black acá se hizo un poco de silencio – comentó divertida Tonks

-¡¡¿Qué pasó con Harry! – preguntaron ansiosos los chicos y Molly. Arthur palideció un poco, no sabía como contarles el estado actual de Harry después del ataque, pero esas miradas apremiantes, no le dejó más alternativa que contarles.

-Bueno…como empezar…

-Por el principio ¡por Merlín Arthur! – se quejó Molly

-Está bien, pero no es fácil, Uds. no lo vieron, se lo podrán imaginar, pero no lo sabrán nunca con exactitud – comenzó Arthur haciendo que se preocupen aun más – después de que saltaron las alarmas y nos aparecimos allí, el panorama que encontramos no fue muy alentador, había mucha gente viendo como temblaba la casa, pero no había ningún mortifago, por lo que supusimos que todo era provocado por Harry, los tíos de Harry no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba y estaban por demás asustados, luego apareció Dumbledore y después una luz muy fuerte seguida de una explosión le siguieron al grito de Harry, esa explosión derribo la parte superior de la casa lastimándolo. Luego de que apareciera Snape y ayudara a Dumbledore a sacar Harry de la casa, pero peor fue cuando salieron de la casa con Harry en brazos, sangraba por la cabeza, tosía y escupía sangre, tenía muchas heridas…

-Entonces el muchacho hizo saltar todas las alarmas, curioso – lo interrumpió Ojoloco

-¿Qué? – preguntó Molly

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Tonks

-¿Harry es tan poderoso como para hacerlo? – peguntó Arthur, ahora todos miraban a Moody

-No subestimen al muchacho, no por nada puede realizar un patronus corpóreo desde los 13 años – contestó Moody

-Y es un buen profesor… - decía Neville hasta que lo interrumpieron

-¿Qué materia impartía? – preguntó Tonks interesada

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras – contestó Ron

-Yo diría que fue el mejor profesor junto a Lupin – comentó Luna

-Ven, no subestimen el poder del chico – repitió Ojoloco

-Bueno ahora hay que esperar a que venga Dumbledore y avisar a los demás miembros – dijo Arthur todavía asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿y los gemelos?

-En su habitación – contestó Molly

Mientras Dumbledore, Lupin y Snape esperaban a que terminaran con los análisis y exámenes, escucharon una voz muy conocida, esa voz pedante y soberbia pertenecía a Cornelius Fudge el ministro de la magia que se habría paso al son de "soy el ministro y quiero ver a Potter", no podían creer como alguien así pudiera ser ministro todavía, no después de que saliera a la luz que los estuvo tachando de locos, seniles y demás adjetivos calificativos poco agradables. Ante la inminente entrada del ministro Dumbledore se adelantó

-¿Qué desea Fudge? – preguntó Albus con un tono cortante y poco amistoso

-Quiero saber que pasó, me enteré que atacaron a Potter y por eso vine a verlo – contestó

-Veo… - dijo y luego de meditarlo unos instantes – supongo que ya debe saber que atacaron a Harry, como también supongo que los aurores que estuvieron presentes le darán el informe correspondiente junto con los demás departamentos que estuvieron en el lugar

-Seguro, pero igual quiero ver a Potter – replicó encaprichado Cornelius

-No es necesario que lo vea, los sanadores le pueden entregar un informe del estado que se encuentra – contestó cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que no iban a pasar

-Dumbledore… - dijo Cornelius perdiendo la paciencia

-Acá lo encuentro profesor – dijo Tony que venía seguido por Snape, ya que Remus se quedó con Harry

-Si, dígame – respondió

-El Señor Potter debido a sus lesiones está muy grave, no se le encontraron daños cerebrales, pero su estado es delicado – decía Tony, y adelantándose comentó – solo resta esperar y que el chico tenga ganas de vivir

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para todos los presentes, el ministro se quedó sin habla, Dumbledore y Snape como si hubieran recibido un petrifus totalus y las personas que estaban allí con la boca abierta, sin contar que cierta persona de cabello rubio, se relamía por la primicia que iba a dar al mundo mágico.

-Bueno en cualquier momento tendrían que llegar los aurores para hacer la custodia – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó un abatido Remus

-Te quedas cuidando a Harry, mientras Severus y yo vamos al cuartel – contestó Dumbledore

-¿Y en las noches de luna llena? – preguntó Severus

-Eso ya lo veremos cuando sea el momento – respondió.

Cuando llegaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, los recibieron igual que al Señor Weasley, sólo que ahora se habían sumado los gemelos que al salir de su cuarto los pusieron al tanto.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué noticias hay?

-¿Cómo está Harry? – fueron algunas de las preguntas

-¡Demonios! ¿Pueden hablar? – dijo un pelirrojo, sin poder controlar su temperamento

-Controle su temperamento Weasley – dijo Snape

-Ahora que están un poco más calmados – dijo mirando a Ron, Dumbledore – Harry está grave, recibió un ataque mental y todo depende de Harry.

-¿Cómo que todo depende de Harry? – preguntó Tonks

-Si, todo depende de las ganas de vivir que tenga – contestó - Ahora tiene que comenzar la reunión, chicos por favor

Dicho esto los chicos para asombro de todos, subieron sin decir una palabra, todos iban cabizbajos y en silencio hacia las habitaciones, ninguno podía creer lo que escucharon. Mientras los chicos subían los adultos entraban a la cocina para comenzar la reunión y una vez que estuvieron todos ubicados.

-Bueno ¿comenzamos? – preguntó Dumbledore que se veía más cansado que nunca

-¿Qué pasó? Porque por lo que nos contó Arthur estaba Harry solo – dijo Moody

-Severus puedes contestar a esa pregunta mejor que yo – dijo Dumbledore

-Había reunión, luego llamó a tres mortifagos, que fueran donde estaba él y de ahí fueron a un cuarto, donde nos llamaron para custodiar la sala, allí el Señor Oscuro hizo un ritual para poder entrar en la mente de Potter con ellos y así comenzar el ataque, por lo tanto no pude avisar porque no podía salir durante el ritual – comentó Snape

-¿Pero el destello y la explosión? – preguntó Tonks

-Era la magia descontrolada de Harry – respondió Dumbledore

-¿Él hizo saltar todas las alarmas? – preguntó Molly

-Subestiman al chico – dijo Moody ganándose las miradas de todos

-No sabemos el motivo, pero parece que Voldemort despertó parte del poder de Harry que estaba latente en el – contestó Dumbledore

-¿Puede ser tan poderoso? – preguntó Mundungus

-De eso puedes estar seguro, por como los dejó – respondió Snape

-¿Cómo? – preguntó interesado Ojoloco

-Salvo el Señor Oscuro, los demás quedaron inconscientes – comentó

-¿Notaste algo más? – preguntó ahora Dumbledore

-Ahora que lo mencionan, al Señor Oscuro lo rodeo un aurea y se sentía que desprendía mucho poder más que lo muestra normalmente – dijo Snape

-Eso puede explicar un poco las cosas – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Qué puede explicar? No entiendo – dijo Tonks y muchos estaban igual que ella

-Que si no me equivoco, Voldemort es más poderoso que antes, puede que haya quienes puedan mantenerlo a raya, pero no ganarle…

-Muy alentador – dijo Arthur

-Entonces subestimando a Harry, quiso probar que tan poderoso es y lo que hizo fue despertar el poder latente en Harry y se llevó una sorpresa – completo Dumbledore

-¿Con que motivo? – preguntó Molly

-Con el motivo de saber a lo que se enfrenta y saber hasta donde puede llegar y así no terminar como hace 15 años – respondió Snape

-Pero como no sabemos que pasó, es una suposición – dijo Moody - ¿Puede que haya otro motivo o intención?

-Eso sólo lo sabe Voldemort y lo que pasó lo sabe Harry, por lo que si es una suposición – respondió Dumbledore

-Entonces hay que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento por más inofensivo que sea – dijo Moody

Moody compartía con Dumbledore y Snape el hecho de que había algo más en todo esto, que no era un simple ataque para conocer al rival, había mucho más de lo que se imaginaban.

Mientras que en otra parte de Inglaterra, como todas las mañanas en un bella casas de las afueras de Londres, una familia se despertaba para poder desayunar tranquila y felizmente, ajena a los sucesos acontecidos recientemente en el mundo mágico y al revuelo que causarían dichos hechos. Ésta familia tenía un secreto, ese secreto era que su hija de 16 años era bruja, la mejor bruja de su generación. Y por ello no les parecía extraño ver una lechuza llagar temprano por las mañanas, como la llegada de una lechuza blanca durante el receso escolar de la chica. Pero esa mañana no iba a comenzar de la mejor manera para la adolescente, ya que no había podido dormir bien, por culpa de una pesadilla constante, por esa pesadilla tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba segura que le había pasado algo a él y ella sin poder hacer nada, tomó una foto de su mesita de luz y cuando un golpe la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Hedwig! – exclamó, se levanto rápidamente y volvieron a su cama

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – le preguntó al escucharla ulular - ¿Es por Harry no? ¿Le pasó...

-¿Hermione se puede? – le preguntó la madre

-Si

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Nada… - dijo pero una lágrima salio de sus ojos

-¿Es por Harry? – preguntó la madre, ella asiente - ¿Qué pasó, esa es su lechuza, no?

-Si es Hedwig, su lechuza

-¿Por qué estás así?

-No lo sé

-¿Pasó algo, te escribió algo?

-No, no escribió

-¿Entonces? – pregunto la madre sin llegar a entender a su hija

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Un mal presentimiento?

-Si, como si le hubiera pasado algo…

-¡Hermione! – gritó su padre, al escuchar el grito su madre rodó sus ojos

-¿Qué? – pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el gesto de su madre

-¿Quién es el niño-que-vivió? – le preguntó mientras subía para llevarle el profeta a su hija

-Es Harry papá – le contestó cansada - ¿Por qué?

-Creo que debes leer esto – dijo con voz apesadumbrada, mientras le tendía el diario, y se sentaba al lado de su hija incitando a su mujer a que haga lo mismo

Hermione al ver los titulares del diario se quedó dura, no lo podía creer lo que sintió durante la noche-madrugada no lo soñó, sino que fue real, la angustia, el dolor en el pecho, era verdad, su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que comenzaron a caer libres por su rostro, la imagen del diario mostraba una realidad que nunca se hubiera imaginado vivir, el estado de Harry en esa foto no daba margen, sangre que brotaba de la cicatriz, la que expulsaba por la boca cada vez que tosía, las demás heridas no dejaban mucho para la imaginación. Las manos de sus padres tratando de hacerla sentir acompañada y que estaban allí, para que puede desahogarse, la hicieron sentir fuerte para seguir y poder leer la noticia.

"_¿Se muere el niño-que-vivió?" ese es el título de la nota, ¿muy alentador verdad? Ahora sacando el sarcasmo y yendo a la noticia o mejor dicho mala noticia, que me tocó presenciar. En la noche-madrugada en el barrio de Little Whigning, Surrey, en una casa de familia se produjo un incidente que todavía no han podido explicar las autoridades del ministerio, pero que según los muggles fue causada por una fuga de gas. El hecho no hubiera sobresalido si no fuera porque en esa casa vive o vivía Harry Potter, que como bien pueden ver en la imagen fue sacado de entre los escombros por el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore (que como hace tiempo siempre llega antes que el personal del ministerio, aclaración aparte), en muy mal estado, secundado por unos profesores, si bien no lo llevaba en brazos hizo el traslador para transportar al chico a San Mungo. Dejando a los miembros del ministerio a cargo del desastre para que lo arreglen, una vez en el hospital fue llevado con suma urgencia a una sala para su rápida atención y quedándose a esperar los resultados de los análisis y exámenes realizados por los sanadores. La respuesta de éstos nos deja casi sin la esperanza de que el chico que una vez nos libró del "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" lo vuelva hacer, dado que dijeron que todo dependía de las ganas de vivir que tenga. Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué no tendría ganas de vivir un chico de 15 años? La verdad es que su cuerpo puede llegar a reponerse de las heridas, pero ¿Qué hay de las otras heridas, me preguntarán de que heridas hablo ¿no, pues las heridas que se formaron por culpa de los que lo tildaron de loco, que buscaba más fama, que era un desequilibrado y otras cosas más por decir la verdad de la vuelta de "ya-sabes-quien" y tengo la suerte de no haber sido yo quien lo difamó, es decir ¿Qué sentir cuando el ministro y la sociedad mágica le dan la espalda y lo tildan de mentiroso?_

_Pero revisando la historia de Harry Potter, mis esperanzas de que quiera vivir la verdad se esfumaron, mataron a sus padres, su padrino prófugo por ser seguidor de "ya-saben-quien" y entregador de los Potter y para colmo ser testigo del resurgimiento del "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", yo no tendría ganas de seguir. Sólo espero que él sea fuerte como lo vino demostrando y que perdone a los que se burlaron de el y pueda devolver la paz a la comunidad mágica. Ahora por último y para terminar una pregunta que deberían hacerse ¿Qué está haciendo el ministro Cornelius Fudge para remediar esto?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Al terminar de leer dejó caer el diario, y susurrando no, Harry no y a pesar de que estaba abrazada por sus padres no la podían contener, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no podía ser que Harry esté muriendo, se enfrentó a Voldemort cuatro veces y salió con vida, no podía morir ahora y así, sin dar pelea primero, ese no era el Harry que ella conocía y nadie lo conocía como ella ni siquiera Dumbledore, que lo tiene vigilado desde que nació.

-Hija voy a prepararte un té ¿si? – dijo el padre acongojado por el estado de Hermione

-Si linda, y yo me llevo a Hedwig para darle un poco de comida – dijo la madre, Hermione asintió mientras se llevaba la foto de Harry a su pecho y se ponía en posición fetal en la cama y descargaba su pena llorando.

Mientras pasaba esto, en Grimmuald Place ya todos habían amanecidos con ojeras y estaban tratando de desayunar algo, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, a Tonks le tocaba estar de guardia en el hospital y para suerte de Molly su animo estaba por los suelos entonces no hacia desastres, y esa falsa tranquilidad fue rota por la llegada de las lechuzas que traían el diario el profeta, con su nota de primera plana.

-¡¿Cómo se enteró! – exclamó Arthur

-¿Qué? - dijeron los gemelos

-Skeeter ¿Cómo se enteró? – dijo Arthur

-Pero que dice, Arthur por favor léelo en voz alta – dijo Molly

-Llega a decir algo fuera de lugar y …- decía Tonks

-¡Tonks! – la retó Ojoloco

-Está bien – dijo Arthur, y así lo hizo leyó en voz alta la nota

-Pero, ¿seguro que dice Skeeter? – preguntó Tonks

-Así parece – dijo Dumbledore que hacía su aparición en la cocina, quien ya había leído la nota

-¿Esa no es la lechuza de Harry? – preguntó Neville, a lo que todos levantaron la vista hacia la ventana por donde entraba una lechuza blanca y se dirigía hacia el director de Hogwarts. Esta se posó en el brazo del director y le extendió la pata donde había una carta y no un pergamino.

_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore_

_Le escribimos en son de la noticia recién acaecida y la verdad estamos preocupados por la salud de Harry, por el cual nuestra hija tiene gran cariño y apego. Por la misma le pedimos que nos permitiera poder llevar a Hermione a donde se encuentra Harry, ya que se encuentra muy afectada por las imágenes que salieron del chico, como también el atrevimiento de que Hedwig se quede con ella para hacerle compañía._

_Esperamos su pronta respuesta_

_Saludan atentamente_

_Flia. Granger_

-Vuelve allá Hedwig y hazle compañía – dijo Dumbledore a la lechuza

-Cuando tenga el informe del sanador, les haré saber cuando pueden ir a visitarlo – dijo Dumbledore antes de desaparecer

Al tiempo que un anciano se aparecía en las cercanías de de una casa de familia, una lechuza se aproximaba a esa misma casa, el anciano esperó a que la lechuza entrara por la ventana para acercarse y tocar la puerta.

-¡Vaya que es rápida esa lechuza! – exclamó el Sr. Granger

-Si, ahora hay que ver que nos contestan – comento la Sra. Granger

-La verdad, espero que Dumbledore… - el Sr. Granger fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – preguntó la Sra. Granger

-Súbele el te a Hermione que yo voy a atender – dijo el Sr. Granger

Mientras su mujer subía con el te y la lechuza, que se montó sobre su hombro, su marido se dirigió a la puerta de entrada intrigado por saber quién llamaría a estas horas. La Sra. Granger al entrar a la habitación de Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione por la noticia, ya que la angustia la estaba haciendo hipar, los ojos los tenía totalmente rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Se sentó a su lado, la abrazo e instó que tome el te para que se relaje un poco, mientras la acariciaba y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que se iba a mejorar y que todo iba a ser como antes, aunque interiormente al volver a ver la foto en el diario sabía que iba a ser muy difícil. Por otro lado el Sr. Granger que quedó duro de la impresión al ver al director de Hogwarts para en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, era tal como se los había descrito su hija.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó amablemente el director, haciendo que el Sr. Granger vuelva a la tierra.

-Si…si seguro, disculpe – dijo todavía con impresión

-Gracias

-No hay por que darlas

-Bueno, Uds. escribieron para saber si la Srta. Granger podría visitar al Sr. Potter – comentó Dumbledore luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Si, disculpe…pasa que no siempre uno está con magos – se disculpó el Sr. Granger

-No hay ningún inconveniente

-La verdad no sé como tomará esto Hermione está muy afectada y supongo que le gustaría acompañar a Harry en estos momentos – expresó el Sr. Granger

-¿Le parece si le preguntamos a ella? – ofreció el director

-Claro, ¿es inoportuno si la acompañamos? – preguntó mientras le indicaba el camino hacia la habitación de Hermione.

-No lo creo, sería un apoyo para ella, sentirlos cerca además de sus amigos

-Gracias no me gusta verla así y no poder hacer nada

-Es comprensible

-Es acá - dijo el Sr. Granger antes de golpear la puerta, por donde se escuchaba a la Sra. Granger tratar de darle ánimos

-Vamos linda, ya vas a ver que se va a poner bien, no te preocupes – decía la Sra. Granger una y otra vez a su hija para darle ánimos

-¿Tú crees mamá? – decía Hermione entre sollozos - ¿Leíste la parte donde dijeron que todo dependía de las ganas de vivir de él?

-Hija ¿Por qué no va a tener ganas de vivir…? – no terminó de preguntar la Sra. Granger porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura nada parecida a la del Sr. Granger.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! – exclamó sorprendida Hermione

-Srta. Granger, Sra. Granger – saludo Dumbledore

-¿Qué hace acá? – preguntó, para agregar en un grito - ¡¡¿Cómo está Harry!

-¡Hermione! Más respeto – le recalcó el padre

-Lo siento Prof. Dumbledore – se disculpó

-No hay problema, Hermione – dijo en tono conciliador el director -Y en respuesta a tus preguntas, estoy acá para que me acompañes a San Mungo, si tus padres no tienen inconvenientes y por último está grave y hay que ver como reacciona a la poción que el Prof. Snape le va a dar hoy…

-¿Ud. Cree que Harry va a tomar una poción preparada por Snape? – preguntó Hermione, ante esta pregunta Dumbledore sonrió por primera vez en dos días

-Espero que si, eso ayudaría a mantener el cuerpo en buen estado hasta que despierte – contestó el anciano director

-¿Puedo ir, no? – les preguntó a sus padres ni bien terminó de hablar Dumbledore

-Sólo si te acompañamos – contestó el padre sin consultar a la Sra. Granger, que lo miró con amor por el apoyo que le brindaba a su hija al no dejarla sola en un momento difícil.

-Gracias Papá – dijo abrazándolo

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos partiendo, así llegamos para el informe del sanador – dijo Dumbledore

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos, porque así no vas a ningún lado Hermione – le dijo su padre al ver que todavía estaba con el camisón

-¡Papá! – dijo Hermione tirándole un almohadón, logrando una sonrisa cuando el padre le sacó la lengua

-Yo también te quiero – le dijo mientras salían de la habitación junto con su mujer y Dumbledore

Al llegar a la sala de estar, le ofrecieron un te o café al director mientras esperaban que se cambiara Hermione, cosa que aceptó gustoso y le pidió la taza prestada para hacer un traslador para llevarlos a San Mungo y que los pueda traer de vuelta a los padres de la chica. No había dado un sorbo cuando una adolescente vestida con ropa deportiva y con el pelo atado como cola de caballo aparecía en la sala de estar guardando su varita en el bolsillo.

-¿Listos? – preguntó ansiosa

-Seguro, espera que seque la taza y la transforme en un traslador – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, mientras hacía un extraño movimiento con la mano y la taza brillaba por unos instantes.

-A la cuenta de tres toquen firmemente la taza por favor – dijo Dumbledore explicando a los padres de Hermione – 1…2…3

Todos sintieron el tirón al tocar la taza, todo giraba a gran velocidad, hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo firme, cayendo al piso salvo Dumbledore, que los veía con una expresión divertida, por el WOW que dijo el Sr. Granger para después decir que se parecía a la montaña rusa de los parques de diversiones mientras ayudaba a levantar a su mujer e hija, quien recibió una mirada severa de parte de las dos mujeres Granger.

-¿No son parecidas, estas dos bellezas? – le dijo a Dumbledore

-Cualquiera diría que son madre e hija – respondió

-¡No es momento para bromas! – se quejó Hermione mientras la Sra. Granger asentía, esto hizo sacar inmediatamente la sonrisa al Sr. Granger

-Bueno, por favor síganme que los voy a llevar a la habitación de Harry – dijo Dumbledore

Así fue que lo siguieron por unos cuantos pasillos, donde podían ver que había personas preguntando por el estado de salud del Sr. Potter, muy concentrados en la respuestas que no los vieron pasar, hasta llegar donde se encontraban unas personas custodiando las salidas de los elevadores, escaleras y una puerta en especial. Al ver esto a Hermione que estaba tranquila se le aceleró el corazón, las manos le empezaron a transpirar, el pasillo parecía que tenía el largo de la muralla china, no se acercaban más a la puerta de la habitación, la angustia crecía dentro de Hermione, se decía mentalmente que debía ser fuerte constantemente. Unas manos en sus hombros la hicieron volver y darse cuenta de que ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó una voz conocida

-¿La conozco? – contestó al reconocer la voz como la de Tonks

-No soy la auror Tonks…

-Si…creo haber leído que estuvo en el ministerio cuando dieron a conocer la vuelta del innombrable – la interrumpió

-Así es, esa soy yo – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Buenas tardes – dijo Dumbledore, tratando de llamar la atención y cambiar de tema - ¿el sanador ya dio el informe de Potter?

-No Señor, todavía no sale de la habitación

-Perfecto, entremos – dijo Dumbledore mientras asía el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla

Al entrar Dumbledore primero, los padres de Hermione se pusieron detrás de esta para darle valor y hacerle notar que estaban con ella para darle fuerzas, por si lo que veía era peor de lo que se lo imaginaba. La habitación era blanca con ventanas hechizadas para que muestren un día soleado o una perfecta noche, se veían muchos aparatos al estilo muggle y otros que no conocía, en una esquina se encontraba un afligido Remus Lupin quien miraba de reojo como curaban a Harry, siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde atendían a Harry, que se encontraba vestido solamente con unos slip dejando ver todas las cicatrices provocadas por el derrumbe de la casa sobre él, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, su vista recorrió el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar a su rostro, donde todavía no habían podido cortar totalmente la hemorragia de su famosa cicatriz, algo que le llamo la atención era que los ojos estuviesen abiertos, estos estaban opacos perdidos, hasta que algo pasó.

El sanador giró la cabeza con cuidado y la mirada perdida de Harry se topó con la figura de Hermione, al verla sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, fijó la vista en ella, lo que provocó la reacción tanto de los sanadores como la de los presentes que estaban esperando alguna reacción de parte del chico. Por lo que se abrieron y miraban expectantes lo próximo a pasar. Hermione al notar la mirada de Harry sobe ella se quebró y empezó a llorar, éste no soportó verla así por su culpa y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, alzó su mano a unos centímetros de la cama como queriendo tocarla o tomarle la mano y dijo

-Herm…cof…por…cof…por favor…cof…no llores…cof cof cof – decía entrecortado por la tos y a lo último ya con sangre en la boca, dejando caer su cabeza y brazo pesadamente quedando en la más oscuras de las profundidades.

10


	3. Capitulo 3

**Harry Potter y el príncipe de los mestizos**

**Cap. 3**

**Intrusos**

La agonía en la que se encontraba Harry en estos momentos era un suplicio para los que estaban haciéndole compañía en la habitación, porque después de reaccionar cuando llegó Hermione pidiéndole que no llorara, no se volvió a despertar. Los padres de Hermione tuvieron que irse a trabajar no sin antes decirle a la hija que si los necesitaba no tenía más que llamarlos que uno de los dos iba a ir enseguida. Al estar inconsciente les fue más fácil poder darle a Harry la poción para mantener el cuerpo en buen estado.

Ya habían pasado dos días sin ninguna mejoría en su estado de salud y curiosamente no había salido ninguna nota más luego de la nota de Skeeter que daba a conocer el ataque, el grupo que fue al ministerio se mantenía unido a la espera de alguna mejora, aunque la mayoría de las veces Luna, Ginny y Neville esperaban fuera de la habitación, las únicas personas que siempre permanecían al lado del "niño-que-vivió" eran Lupin y Hermione, porque Ron no siempre soportaba ver a su amigo así. Ahora los chicos se preparaban para ir al cuartel de la orden del fénix, cuando ven llegar a varios de la casa Gryffindor y miembros del Ejercito Dumbledore entre ellos Cho Chang quien estaba muy afligida y era consolada por su novio Michael Corner, estos fueron recibidos por Ron y los demás quienes les contaban lo poco que sabían que todo era como salía en la nota. Dumbledore que estaba recibiendo el informe del día por parte del sanador observó por la ventana la llegada de los chicos que apreciaban a Harry y demostraban fidelidad al líder del ED, logrando sacar una sonrisa al anciano director de Hogwarts.

Mientras pasaba esto fuera, en la habitación estaban dos personas muy allegadas a Harry sufriendo de manera parecida pero distinta, uno por el estado en que se encontraba lo último que quedaba de lo que fue su familia, el único hijo de James y Lily, ahora estaba ¿pelando por su vida o se dejaba morir, mientras que la otra persona sufría por como se iba sin poder hacer nada y para colmo se había enamorado de él…

Un alma viajaba sin poder encontrar el rumbo, todo pasaba muy rápido y no sabía que camino tomar, sabía que tenía asuntos pendientes, sabía que no quería sufrir más, sabía que ahora podría terminar eligiendo el camino más fácil, pero también sabía que había algo muy importante que debía descubrir y sentir por el mismo, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión que podía afectar a muchas personas, sabía que esta decisión era determinante y que no se podía demorar. Entonces pasó algo, dejó de pasar todo rápido para detenerse, se detuvo y empezó a mirar donde estaba, pero no podía ver, todo era oscuridad, esta oscuridad no daba miedo era como si esperase a que alguien prenda la luz. De pronto una voz, sentía que le hablaban pero no podía escuchar, no podía identificar esa voz…

No pudo aguantar mucho y tomó una silla, la puso al lado de la cama, se sentó en ella y contemplaba el rostro de su amigo, que ahora lucía como si estuviese en paz, sin que nada lo perturbe, tomó su mano aferrándose como si no fuese así, se pudiera escapar y ella no quería eso, no quería que se escape, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven que estaba en la cama, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos color miel, y lo llamaba. En tanto Remus miraba enternecido la escena e internamente rogaba porque escuchara a Hermione y viniera a su llamado, acercándose a la cama y tomándole la mano libre e interiormente rogaba por que despertara.

Un repentino calor recorrió su ser, era una agradable sensación la que lo embargaba, entonces apareció un claro en la oscuridad y comenzó a moverse hacia ese claro, que sentía que lo llamaba, mientras avanzaba lo que lo rodeaba se fue tiñendo de verde para dar lugar a un hermoso y espeso bosque, donde se podía apreciar el canto de los pájaros, el suave crujir del pasto al ser pisado que lo llevaban hacia un claro y mientras avanzaba la paz lo iba invadiendo y se podía apreciar una hermosa casa…

No supo como pero apareció en un frondoso bosque, donde se sentía una paz incomparable, pudo ver una hermosa casa, pero algo le decía que tenía que esperar y mirar hacia el bosque, pero mentalmente se repetía donde estaba y como había llegado, se quedó observando toda la belleza del paisaje, creyendo al final que se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Harry, hasta que una voz la asustó.

-¿Te gusta? – dijo Harry

-Ahhh!...me asustaste – dijo Hermione

-Lo siento no era mi intención - se disculpó

-Si, es muy lindo…pero ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó intrigada

-Mejor dicho es donde estás – corrigió el

-¿Cómo que donde estoy? – preguntó más intrigada – y ¿Cómo llegue acá?

-Bueno estás en mi mente…- le respondió y al ver como alzaba la ceja agregó – si esto es lugar creado por mi mente y en cuanto a como llegaste acá no lo sé – le dijo sinceramente

-¿Si estoy en tu mente eso quiere decir…?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Por ahora no puedo dar respuestas, porque no sé como yo llegue acá

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De que algo me trajo de nuevo a mi mente y cuerpo

-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres volver?

-¿Por qué debería volver?

-Pues…que más para vivir

-Para vivir, para vivir…uhm – repetía haciendo que pensaba - ¿para vivir que?

-La vida y tratar de ser feliz…

-¿La vida? ¡¿Hermione viste lo que fue mi vida! – dijo alterándose un poco

-Te conozco Harry

-Si me conoces y más que muchos que dicen conocerme y podría decir que a veces más que yo…

-Pero

-Pero no conoces todo… - no termino de hablar porque sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, él solo atino a señalarle la cicatriz

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tienes que irte, debe venir a terminar lo que…- no pudo terminar por que cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza.

El repentino movimiento de Harry en la cama, llamó la atención de Remus que se acercó más para ver si abría los ojos y se despertaba, pero no, no había reacción alguna se movía como si tuviese una pesadilla y para colmo no se despertaba Hermione y entró en pánico, no se esperaba que lo ataquen de nuevo y corrió en busca de Dumbledore y del sanador.

-¡DUMBLEDORE! ¡DUMBLEDORE! – gritaba Remus mientras iba corriendo a la sala de los sanadores donde estaban reunidos

-¡¿Pero que son todos estos gritos! – exclamó un sanador que salía de una habitación

-¿Qué pasó Remus? – pregunto Albus ignorando al sanador

-Otro ataque creo – dijo bajando el tono

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó nervioso

-Creo que lo está atacando de nuevo – dijo elevando la voz

-Vamos rápido – dijo Dumbledore mientras empezaba a correr

-Albus Hermione no despierta, es como si estuviera en trance – comento cuando se acercaban a la habitación

-Solo espero que no este también…- decía mientras decidió aparecerse en la habitación.

Mientras Dumbledore se aparecía en la habitación y se encontraba con panorama para nada agradable, estaba perdiendo a uno de sus pupilos y podría perder a la mejor alumna en muchos años, mientras Remus se fue a avisar a los aurores que nadie entre a la habitación ni siquiera los sanadores, se puso a colocar encantamientos protectores para que no derrumbe esa ala de San Mungo, colocó a Hermione en una esquina alejada de Harry para que no sufra ningún daño. Entraba Remus

-Pero no se como – decía una nerviosa Hermione

-Intenta desear estar devuelta en tu cuerpo, lejos de mi – dijo desesperado – no se cuanto pueda resistirme a que entre

-Pero yo no me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar solo – decía ella con los ojos vidriosos

-Entiende que no quiero que te pase nada…no me lo perdonaría – terminó diciendo con la cabeza gacha y pensando en como engañar a Voldemort para que no la descubra.

-¿Harry que…? – quiso preguntar

-Lo siento, no aguanto más…

-Estoy para ayudarte…

-No lo puedo ocultar más…no puedo esconder lo que siento…te necesito cerca – dijo Harry

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con otra voz distinta a la suya, pero internamente deseaba que sea así como se e declare

-Es que…eres tan bella…tan inteligente…tan poderosa, que me fue inevitable – decía Harry con voz seductora

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – dijo con voz temblorosa

-A tu corazón…quiero ser el dueño…quiero ser el motivo de tus desvelos – decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más y la distancia a sus labios era cada vez menor

-¿Qué me quieres decir? – volvió a decir, pero internamente estaba que volaba no se esperaba esto, lo había soñado tantas veces

-Vaya sorpresa – exclamó Voldemort

-¡Tom! – exclamó Harry

-No tientes tu suerte – siseó Voldemort

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – bramó Harry tratando de ocultar a Hermione

-¡Que valiente Potter! ¿protegiendo a tu amada? – dijo Voldemort en tono de burla

-¿A que viniste? – preguntó

-A seguir con lo que empecé la otra noche – le respondió

-¿Y como sigue? – pregunto deseando que terminara lo más rápido posible

mientras en la habitación del hospital Dumbledore terminaba con los encantamientos y despejaba el área, ante la mirada atónita de los sanadores y los aurores, llegaron Snape y Tonks al cuarto donde estaba Harry

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Remus

-¿Severus?

-Esta vez está solo, los demás están mejorando pero no…

-Lo que no signifique un alivio, pero no me queda otra opción alguien tiene que sacar a la Srta. Granger de la mente de Harry…

-¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Tonks interrumpiendo el dialogo

-Uds. tendrán que sacarnos si no podemos salir – comentó Dumbledore, asintieron todos, pero el único que sabía como terminar la conexión era Snape

-¿Estás seguro?

-No…pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarlos

-Bueno empecemos…

-_¡Legeremens! _- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Justo acá… acá empieza… - dijo fríamente

Harry no se había dado cuenta que el paraíso que su mente le dio era donde vivía con sus padres cuando era un bebé, donde comenzó todo, su casa en el Valle de Godric. Ahora iba a conocer como murieron sus padres, sintió como le apretaban la mano brindándole apoyo y también sintió como se querían meter dos personas más en su mente, en ese momento el otro Voldemort abría la puerta y se enfrentaba a su padre, ahí pudo comprobar con imágenes lo que le hacen escuchar los dementores, no pudo soportar ver como sus padres se miraron con amor mientras la madre tomaba al bebé Harry y subía por las escaleras…

Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin acababan de entrar en la mente de Harry y no se esperaban encontrar con semejante panorama. Pero no hubo tiempo para más porque Harry no soportó ver el asesinato de su madre y gritó

-¡¡BASTA!

-¿Duele Potter? – preguntó disfrutando Voldemort

-¡Lo mismo te voy a preguntar cuando me ruegues por tu vida! – rugió Harry

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Tom – llamó Dumbledore a Voldemort – es hora de que te vayas

-Fantástico, pasen, pasen y vean ¡TOTAL ES MI MENTE DONDE JUEGAN! – gritó lleno de ira, y automáticamente la Hermione lo abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-¿Qué hace ella…? – dijo un asombrado Dumbledore.

-Ella…esperaba que fuera mi novia – dijo para ver si Dumbledore entendía

-¿Y tu lobito, por qué estás nervioso? – preguntó Voldemort

-Porque se acerca luna llena - contestó Harry

-¿No me digas que una "rata" te comió la lengua? – preguntó Voldemort recalcando la palabra rata

-Ya me cansé de de que se metan conmigo – comenzó a decir Harry con su voz cargada de odio, sus ojos estaban inyectados con sangre, se comenzaba a percibir como desprendía poder – es hora de que yo ataque…

-Por favor Potter mira como acabaste y no solté todo mi poder… - siseó Voldemort socarronamente

-Vamos no me vas a decir que me tienes miedo – dijo provocándolo

-¿Qué demonios crees que vas a hacer? – soltó Voldemort, mientras que Dumbledore aprovecho para acercarse a Harry y Hermione, instando a Remus a que también se acerque

No se hizo esperar el ataque de Voldemort, la primera maldición iba dirigida hacia Hermione, las demás hacia él, Dumbledore y Remus. Ahora vería por quién se inclinaría, y la respuesta fue obvia se inclinó por su novia, pero la maldición les dio a los dos, era una maldición cortante, lo que les produjo varios cortes en el cuerpo que sangraban abundantemente. Esto no hizo más que despertar el poder de Harry y su desesperación por curarla, mientras que Remus y Dumbledore se batían con Voldemort

-Te dije que te fueras…no me hagas nunca más esto…no soportaría perderte también – dijo Harry mientras una lágrima caía y daba en el rostro de Hermione

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo…tampoco soportaría perderte – le contestó

-Es hora de que salgan de mi mente – dijo mientras un aurea lo rodeaba y la rodeaba

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con miedo

-Enfrentar… - no pudo continuar porque tanto Remus y Dumbledore cayeron a su lado

-Ahora querida, llegó la hora de tu muerte – dijo Voldemort

-Eso va a ser en tu sueños Voldemort, antes vas a tener que matarme – replicó Harry y mirando a Hermione, Dumbledore y Remus les dijo – es hora de que salgan de mi mente

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, se van o los hecho yo – remarcó

-No estás lo suficientemente listo, Harry – dijo Dumbledore

-Eso lo veremos

-Eres igual…

-Ya nos veremos luego – le dijo

-¿Me vas a enfrentar de nuevo Potter? – siseó Voldemort – vas a acabar igual que tus padres

-Yo creo que vas a necesitar los huesos de tu abuelo para volver a renacer – le replicó

-¡Pequeña inmundicia! – exclamó enfurecido, y un gran rayo rojo de dirigió hacia ellos

-¡¡Váyanse! No se dan cuenta de que me estorban – gritó cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione –lo siento, espero que me perdones pero no quiero que te pase nada malo – le dijo a Hermione haciéndola desaparecer…

-Veo que salvaste a tu novia ¿crees que ellos van a correr con la misma suerte? – preguntó satisfecho

En la habitación de Harry todo era un caos, por los movimientos el cuerpo de Harry se estaba por caer de la cama, Hermione volvía en sí y buscaba desesperadamente su varita, para poder cortar la intrusión en la mente de Harry por parte del director y de Remus. El panorama que se encontró, no era muy agradable, Snape la miraba con las heridas y buscando algo y Dumbledore con Remus también tenían heridas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – grito Snape

-¡¡HAY QUE CORTAR LA CONEXIÓN, AHORA! – gritó Hermione que había encontrado la varita

-_¡Finite Incantament!_ – gritó Snape apuntando al director

-_¡Finite Incantament!_ – exclamó Hermione apuntando a Remus

-Ahora me pueden decir que pasa acá – gritó Tonks ante la visión del Director y Remus inconscientes en el suelo con cortes

-Entré en la mente de Harry y estábamos hablando…yo…yo lo trataba de…convencer – empezó a sollozar al acordarse de todo – de que volviera…y el…y el no quería…y luego…apareció Voldemort…y le mostró… - no pudo continuar porque se quebró

-¿Qué le mostró Srta Granger? – preguntó Severus Snape

-Le mostró como mató a sus padres…

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!...

-Tonks

-Y luego aparecieron Dumbledore y Remus…y…comenzó…la batalla…- no pudo continuar, el llanto le ahogo la voz completamente y Tonks la abrazó haciendo que gimiera del dolor por las heridas

-Lo siento Granger _Desmaius_ – dijo el prof de pociones – por favor llévala para que la atiendan, debe tener también heridas internas – pidió a Tonks, mientras se volvía hacia los profesores y les aplicaba el _enervate_ para ver si reaccionaban

Dos grandes explosiones sacudieron a Harry, precisamente donde estaban los cuerpos de Remus y Dumbledore, pero Harry no sabía que habían desaparecido justo a tiempo para no ser alcanzados por la maldición.

-Has cavado tu propia tumba Voldemort – dijo fuera de sí Harry

-Veo que has elevado tu poder…

-Y tú lo vas a sentir – y un gran rayo violeta le dio de lleno a Voldemort haciendo que salga volando

-Vaya el pequeño Potter está enojado – le replicó tomándose el costado – veamos como sigue

-Sigue con vos huyendo – gritó contra-atacando

-Estás mejorando Potter, pero nunca podrás igualarme – gritó con furia Voldemort y su ataque sorprendió a Harry que no contaba con una lluvia de maldiciones yendo hacia él, haciendo que se retuerza del dolor.

-_Harry, está en tu mente_ – dijo una voz que reconoció como la de su madre Lily

-_Vamos hijo tu puedes con el, hazle caso a tu madre aprovecha que está en tu mente_ – le recomendó su padre James

-¿Albus? – preguntó Remus preocupado por su estado y por el de Harry, ni bien se pudo sentar en una silla

-Si no lo veo no lo creo – dijo sorprendido Snape al ver el cuerpo de Harry rodeado de un áurea verde, tal como lo había visto a Voldemort hace dos días

-¿Está manifestando su poder como el otro día? – preguntó Remus

-Así es, no entiendo el plan de Voldemort, hasta ahora y por lo visto en su mente, sólo desequilibraría a Harry emocionalmente – dijo Dumbledore pensativo

-La manera más fácil de llevarlo al lado oscuro – dijo Snape sin pensar

-¿Cómo? – preguntó atónito Remus

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Dumbledore, viendo esa posibilidad, culpabilidad, rencor y el odio, ahora entendía y comprendía. Tenía que admitir que el plan de Voldemort iba por el buen camino.

-No, pero puede ser una posibilidad – dijo sin poder creérselo

-¡¿Qué has dicho! – exclamó Lupin _¿Harry en el lado oscuro? ¿Harry un nuevo Señor Oscuro? Con Voldemort de Tutor…por Merlin _

-Sería el fin si lograse el cometido, si ese es el plan de Voldemort, pero… – respondió Dumbledore

-Si eso… - respondió pero un repentino temblor en la sala llamó la atención de todos, el áurea que rodeaba a Harry estaba creciendo, lo que indicaba que seguía luchando con Voldemort

-ah…aahh…AAAAHHH – gritó Harry y todo cesó, y de la cicatriz comenzó a salir sangre

-Es hora de terminar con esto Voldemort – dijo Harry lanzando un poderoso ataque

-Tienes razón Potter – contestó mientras lanzaba otro poderoso ataque al mismo tiempo y las maldiciones chocaron haciendo una gran explosión, logrando que Voldemort se vayas de su mente y viendo una figura difusa detrás de él, mientras caía al igual que Harry, esas figuras los envolvieron en una luz cegadora y todo terminó, todo quedó oscuro.

Ahora Harry descansa en paz sin intrusos en su mente, salvo la figura que lo envolvió en esa luz que le dio calor y paz, ésta figura se encuentra curando todas las heridas que puede curar y dejarlo listo para que pueda elegir su camino, rogando que no tome el más fácil.

7


End file.
